


none pizza with left beef

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: no homeo bromeo: they act uall y put none pizza with left beefgr8: its what you asked forno homeo bromeo: theres a note on the lid that says ‘wtf man?’





	

**m8 has added s.coups, angel, joshua h, hOSH, ww, smol, pure man, tol, sasskwan, dicaprio and dino to the group chat**

**smol:** why is this a separate chat without jun?

**m8:** i have news

**angel:** what news?

**smol:** dont tell me youre breaking up with him

 **m8:** no im not

 **smol:** good

 **m8:** why are you worried about that??

 **smol:** because if you break up it'll be awkward between you guys for like, two years

 **m8:** okay

 **angel:** whats the news???

 **m8:** uhh

 **s.coups:** minghao i can see you looking around what are you doing

 **m8:** i kinda want to propose to jun…………………

 **s.coups:** minghao!!!!

 **angel:** HOLY CRAP THATS GREAT

 **dino:** minghao are you okay bc youre burying your face in your hands

 **dino:** nvm seungcheol has it covered

 **dino:** also !!! yes!!!

**dino has removed dicaprio from the group chat**

**m8:** why'd you do that  
****

**dino:** bc he’ll tell jun and it'll ruin it

* * *

**july:** why is hoshi screaming

 **child:** dont ask

 **july:** okay…

* * *

**dino:** we should probably go back to the chat because the only time its been this dead is when we were watching a movie together

 **m8:** yeah

* * *

**july:** question:why is jeonghan smiling like a madman

**gr8:** yeah no clue

**angel:** !!!!

 **gr8:** jeonghan???

 **angel:** yeah?

 **gr8:** you okay?

 **angel:** yeah

 **july:** okay then

 **gr8:** sometimes i worry

 **july:** same

* * *

11:42 am

 **july:** i feel like shit

 **gr8:** why??

 **july:** my head and throat hurt

 **gr8:** :((((

 **july:** :(((

 **mama jin:** i have stolen jin’s phone

 **gr8:** who u

 **mama jin:** i am yoongi

 **mama jin:** you might want to make sure that july is okay

 **gr8:** yes jin said he might be sick and im 99% sure he is so I've banned him from leaving the house

 **mama jin:** i have to go now

 **mama jin:** goodbye

 **gr8:** bye yoongi

* * *

12:43 pm

 **gr8:** jun im making you soup

**july:** thanks  <33

**child:** i could sit here and watch you mother him all day

**gr8:** shut

**child:** its cute tho

 **gr8:** he is my boyfriend

 **gr8:** he is also sick

 **july:** as frick

 **gr8:** jun now is not the time

 **july:** it is always time to be sick as frick™

 **gr8:** j u n

 **july:** sorry :((((

 **gr8:** <3

 **july:** <3

 **child:** yo minghao you havent done anything in that kitchen

 **child:** actually you havent even gone /into/ the kitchen

 **july:** e x c u s e m e

 **gr8:** why would you do this to me chan

 **child:** you love me

 **gr8:** everyone loves you

 **july:** i thought you loved me

**gr8:** hold on ill make your soup 

**july:** thank you  <333

**gr8:** <33

* * *

1:23 pm

 **m8:** so the proposal may have to be postponed bc jun is sick

 **dino:** as frick

 **m8:** chan pls

 **dino:** <3

 **angel:** if he doesnt get better soon i will fite him

 **m8:** please dont fite my boyfriend

 **angel:** why not

 **m8:** jeonghan please

 **angel:** f i n e

 **smol:** okay so thats out of the way can someone get soonyoung out of the study

 **dino:** whats he doing

 **smol:** just come here

 **dino:** coming

 **smol:** never did i think i would ever be alive for the day that chan walks into my study, looks at soonyoung, and says with the most serious voice

 **smol:** ‘get the fuck out’

 **hOSH:** RUDE

 **hOSH:** BUT ASLO YOURE PROPOSING WHAT

 **m8:** not now because jun’s sick but when he gets better

 **hOSH:** OKAY

 **m8:** gotta go

 **hOSH:** BYE

* * *

1:53 pm

 **angel:** work sucks

 **skyscraper:** i know right

 **skyscraper:** but i get to teach people instruments so i guess its cool as well

 **angel:** people are so picky like ‘theres salt on my food’

**angel:** yes thats because you ordered cHIPS

**jisoo christ:** are you okay?

**angel:** no im not

 **jisoo christ:** okay

 **skyscraper:** my next student just walked in, sat down, and said with a very serious tone

**skyscraper:** ‘i want to learn king for a day by pierce the veil on piano’

**skyscraper:** me: why

 **skyscraper:** student: my friend said i couldn’t

 **skyscraper:** i gotta do it now

 **jisoo christ:** go teach then

 **skyscraper:** bye

 **jisoo christ:** goodbye

* * *

2:52 pm

**no homeo bromeo:** nobody is here except for jihoon but he's working and jun but he’s sick

**skyscraper:** where is everyone else

 **no homeo bromeo:** i have no idea but they left the house and havent returned

 **skyscraper:** my student just said ‘make sure they’re not dead’

 **no homeo bromeo:** youre reading this out loud????

 **skyscraper:** they asked who i was talking to

 **skyscraper:** so i read what you said

 **no homeo bromeo:** wow mingyu

 **no homeo bromeo:** just wow

 **skyscraper:** whatever

 **skyscraper:** but you might wanna make sure they aren't dead

 **no homeo bromeo:** okay

* * *

3:39 pm

 **no homeo bromeo:** they went to get food

 **skyscraper:** that was a long conversation

 **no homeo bromeo:** nah i just texted jisoo and fell asleep before he answered

 **no homeo bromeo:** oh theyre home now

 **jisoo christ:** i was wondering why it took you so long to reply

 **child:** im really not surprised

 **no homeo bromeo** :oi

 **hoshi means star:** WHEN WERE YOU AUSTRALIAN

 **no homeo bromeo:** o i

 **im ur dad now:** my client is being annoying

 **jisoo christ:** how so??

 **im ur dad now:** i showed them the business card i designed for them but theyre like ‘i wanted it in colour’

 **im ur dad now:** yeah but i’m not printing it in colour thats why i have my computer here

 **im ur dad now:** ‘why didn’t you print it in colour?’

 **im ur dad now:** because i’m not wasting coloured ink in case you dont like it

 **im ur dad now:** ‘why did you print it then?’

 **im ur dad now:** so you could see what it looks like on a card

 **im ur dad now:** ‘oh’

 **im ur dad now:** the coloured version is on my computer so you can see it

 **im ur dad now:** *shows them coloured version* ‘its too big’

 **im ur dad now:** because its on the c o m p u t e r

 **jisoo christ:** rip

 **im ur dad now:** can someone come pick me up from work

 **jisoo christ:** ill come because i have to pick up jeonghan as well

 **im ur dad now:** thanks  <3

 **jisoo christ:** <3

* * *

5:19 pm

 **slothwoo:** yo @ hoshi how many pictures do you need of your boyfriend asleep on the couch with storks playing on the tv

 **hoshi means star:** WHAT

 **sunflower:** how did that happen

 **slothwoo:** i came out here for food but he's asleep on the couch

 **slothwoo:** no gonna lie if i wasn't dating mingyu i would have so many more pictures of him

 **skyscraper:** how many do you have right now??

 **sasskwan:** hes still taking pictures

**no homeo bromeo:** why are you guys never in the chat

**skyscraper:** im here

 **no homeo bromeo:** wasn't talking about you

 **sasskwan:** i kinda put it on mute and forgot

 **sunflower:** bc im drawing stuff

**hoshi means star:** WONWOO SEND ME ALL THE PICTURES

**slothwoo:** okay because I've run out of space

 **hoshi means star:** THANKS

 **angel:** hes adorable

 **no homeo bromeo:** why is he never like this when hes awake

 **hoshi means star:** DONT DISS MY BOYFRIEND

 **no homeo bromeo:** okay

 **gr8:** im near the pizza place do y'all want pizza for dinner

**no homeo bromeo:** yes

**child:** yes

 **gr8:** okay what do you want

 **child:** hawaiian

 **no homeo bromeo:** w o w

 **child:** ???

 **no homeo bromeo:** can i switch rooms with someone

 **child:** ????????????

 **no homeo bromeo:** i cant share a room with someone who likes pineapple on pizza

 **child:** ????????????????????????????????????

 **gr8:** okay….

 **gr8:** what does everyone else want

 **jisoo christ:** the ot3 will have cheese

 **hoshi means star:** PEPPERONI

 **skyscraper:** same

 **slothwoo:** cheese

 **sasskwan:** ham and cheese

 **sunflower:** same

 **no homeo bromeo:** none pizza with left beef

 **gr8:** 1 hawaiian, 3 cheese, 2 pepperoni, 2 ham and cheese, 1 none pizza with left beef

 **no homeo bromeo:** cancel the hawaiian

 **child:** nope thats my pizza

 **gr8:** be home soon

* * *

5:45 pm

**gr8:** pizza is here

**gr8:** someone wake up jihoon

 **no homeo bromeo:** what'd they say to my none pizza with left beef

 **gr8:** nothing they just wrote it down

 **no homeo bromeo:** im coming to check

 **im ur dad now:** okay so both jihoon and hoshi are asleep on the couch and its actually really cute

 **im ur dad now:** im taking so many pictures

 **gr8:** there is actually none pizza with left beef in here oh my god

 **no homeo bromeo:** wh a t

 **no homeo bromeo:** o h m y g o d

**no homeo bromeo:** they act uall y put none pizza with left beef

**gr8:** its what you asked for

 **no homeo bromeo:** theres a note on the lid that says ‘wtf man?’

 **no homeo bromeo:** next time we get pizza im going with you and hugging them

 **gr8:** okay

 **gr8:** just eat your none pizza with left beef

* * *

10:15 pm

 **what is my name:** still dont know what this chat is

 **what is my name:** but what is that pizza shop

 **what is my name:** i have gone to many and they havent given me none pizza with left beef yet

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!


End file.
